


Art for Bread and Circus

by majestic_duck (majesticduxk)



Series: Art for Big Bangs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majestic_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art for the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3225044/chapters/7021229">Bread and Circus</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiyabat/pseuds/Safiyabat">Safiyabat</a></p>
<p>summary for bread and circus: When Sam is taken by a gladiator-obsessed cult in Idaho, he has nothing to rely on but his wits and his fellow prisoners to get him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Bread and Circus




End file.
